Modern automotive vehicles typically include lamp assemblies used for various functions of illuminating the exterior of a vehicle. The lamp assemblies typically include a primary nighttime running lamp, as well as auxiliary lamps that function as parking lamps, daylight running lamps, reverse indicators, brake lamps, turn signals, and various other signaling devices. Although previous lamp assemblies typically use traditional filament type light bulbs, there is a current trend of replacing the bulb type light sources with light emitting diodes (LEDs).
To preserve the limited packaging space of the lamp assemblies, the auxiliary light units, such as daytime running lamps, are often provided along an edge of the lamp's housings. In order to increase the aesthetic appearance of the daytime running lamps, the auxiliary lamp unit can combine two separate light sources to provide a daytime running lamp having a nonlinear overall appearance. However, utilizing two light sources results in a discontinued appearance at the intersection point between the two light sources. As such, the aesthetic appearance of the auxiliary light function is diminished due to the nonuniform appearance of the auxiliary lamp.
Thus, there exists a need for an auxiliary lamp unit that combines two light sources and which has a uniform lit appearance across the transition from one light source to the other.